


Baby Got His First Knot

by DyslexicSquirrel



Series: More Than a Bounty [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Stiles Stilinski is Seventeen Years Old, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicSquirrel/pseuds/DyslexicSquirrel
Summary: Derek Hale was only supposed to pick up another bounty—same shit, different day. The omega he found in a rundown motel wasn’t what he was expecting.He was also a teenager and way more alluring than he had any right to be. How he ended up as one of America’s Most Wanted, Derek had no idea, but he wasn’t paid to find out.When the omega tries to escape things get... complicated.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: More Than a Bounty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954690
Comments: 32
Kudos: 643





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Teen Wolf and now I live in this trash can. People need to stop letting me find new fandoms! looking at you, people on discord. ~~JK I love you~~
> 
> This was supposed to be freaking PWP (hence the title with a thanks to [Moony]() for suggesting it)and it grew plot and fucking feelings and I don’t know how it happened. This is still shameless self-indulgence and I don’t apologize for any of it. 
> 
> Tagged underage because Stiles is 17.
> 
> Not betaed so all mistakes are mine.

Derek tracked a hacker known only as Void for six months before he finally caught a scent, literally, by accident. It was a lucky break. One of his contacts he paid too much money (it would be worth it if he got the 15 million dollar pay out for bringing the criminal in) to monitor online activity got a lead from some podunk town in Virginia — Void made a mistake. 

It was the only thing that made sense. Hands tight around the wheel, his lips pursed, eyes narrowing on the road. Something didn’t make sense. The guy (at least the prevailing theory was that the hacker was male) didn’t make mistakes. Law enforcement and other bounty hunters like him had been trying to track Void down for two years with no luck. Now this?

He didn’t like it. 

But he was still going to get there before anyone else. 

Derek pulled into the parking lot of a motel straight out of a horror movie and sighed. Fucking perfect. 

He reached into the glove box and retrieved his Sig Sauer PG, sliding it into the shoulder holster under his leather jacket. Normally he didn’t rely on guns, but they got the point across better with humans sometimes. Stopped them from running. Running from a wolf was never smart. Derek had a lot of control, but sometimes even he slipped. 

Fuck it, if he was walking into a trap, he could handle it. Everything out there said Void was human. Even without the gun he had an advantage. It would take a lot to get the drop on an alpha werewolf. 

He knew what room Void was in thanks to his contact hacking into the motel’s records after finding the lead. It was on the other side of the building. He couldn’t shake the feeling that things weren’t what they seemed, though.

With a shake of his head, Derek got out of the car and made his way around the building. When he got to room 152, he didn’t bother with niceties like knocking. He kicked in the door, gun trained on the room, eyes sharp. 

What he saw had his brow furrowing in confusion, the gun dropping a fraction. “You’re just a… kid.” 

The kid in question, definitely human,  _ omega _ , maybe seventeen if he was a day, was on sitting cross legged on one of the two queen sized beds in the room, surrounded by two laptops and a pile of snacks and empty packages. His brown hair was a mess, eyes shadowed so deeply he looked like he hadn’t slept in a week, lanky frame dwarfed in a hoodie that hung off his shoulders and almost covered his hands. He gazed at Derek with an impassive, whiskey colored gaze and  _ smirked _ . “I like to think of myself as chronologically challenged.”

Derek scowled and holstered his weapon. It didn’t matter how old the hacker was, he was wanted for grand larceny and murder. It seemed incongruous that the omega sitting in front of him, smelling like candy and Axe Body spray (his nose wrinkled) and something that reminded Derek of the woods, could have hurt a fly much less orchestrated multiple bombings but it wasn’t up to Derek to decide who was guilty and who wasn’t. He was after a payday. “You’re coming with me.” 

The omega shrugged, unconcerned. “Whatever you say, big guy.” 

Shit, Derek thought, it was going to be a long drive back to California. He just knew it. 

  
  


* * *

Void was fucking flirting with him and it was getting on Derek’s nerves. Partly because it was… getting to him. His hands clenched around the wheel, eyes narrowed at the road. His vision tinted red and he bit down the growl threatening to burst from his throat when a hand landed on his thigh. “What are you doing?” he grunted.

“Hmm? Who me?” From the corner of his eye Derek saw him lean over the center console, smiling coyly. He looked up at Derek through thick, dark lashes and paused, his tongue, so small and pink, peeking out from between his lips. “Nothing.” 

“Well, stop.” Derek jerked his eyes back to the road so he wasn’t looking at the wet trail left on the omega’s — Criminal, you dumbass. He’s a  _ criminal.  _ That’s the only reason he’s here — lips. 

“But I’m not doing any—” he started to say, jaw snapping shut when Derek snarled. He sat back in his seat with a huff and pouted, for fuck’s sake, arms crossing over his chest. “Fine. Whatever. I was just trying to make this,” he twisted a hand in the air before tucking it back into his armpit, “less boring. But be a sour wolf about it.” 

Derek exhaled slowly, forcing himself to calm down. He wasn’t going to sink his claws—or his teeth, something whispered in the back of his mind—into this kid’s neck. It didn’t matter that he was all Derek could smell and his scent had gotten more…  _ ripe _ in the last two hours, going syrupy sweet and enticing. It didn’t matter that the omega’s body language was begging Derek to do just that because, “You were trying to get me to drop my guard.” 

A quick sidelong glance, a roll of the omega’s lips, a small shrug. “Maybe.” Someone who didn’t need to exert as much control over themselves as Derek, another human maybe, might have fallen for it, taken the omega up on the offer, and let Void slip away back into the night. 

He felt the omega’s eyes crawling up and down his body like a physical touch. “Was it working?” Derek didn’t answer and the omega grumbled under his breath, which Derek heard clearly and summarily ignored, while he watched the scenery pass by. His scent went sour. “How did you find me anyway?” 

He sounded tired, the bone deep kind that seeped into every part of you, and young. He was huddled against the door, as far away from Derek as he could get now, forehead pressed to the window. It was harder than it should have been for Derek not to feel sorry for him. He hadn’t struggled this much since the first bounty he brought in, but he wasn’t about to let thoughts of Kate Argent out of the box he shoved them in. 

“You fucked up,” he answered, crueler than he had to be. 

Void scoffed, sounding affronted that Derek would even suggest such a thing. He straightened and jutted out his chin, glaring for all he was worth. “I don’t make mistakes.” His shoulders drooped, eyes falling to his lap when he murmured, “Anymore.” The vulnerability melted away as fast as it appeared. “How did you find me. I want specifics.” 

“I don’t know,” Derek admitted, clenching his jaw because he hadn’t meant to say that. “I hired another hacker to find you.” 

“Wait, who?” he demanded, suddenly all up in Derek’s personal space again. He tried not to breathe through his nose but it backfired and he could just taste the way the omega smelled in the back of his throat instead. 

“I’m not telling you that.” 

“Why not?” the kid whined. 

“I’m not risking anyone else’s safety.” 

Void threw his arms out jerkily, face contorting through emotions so fast Derek couldn’t drive and pin them down. “What the fuck do you think I’m going to do? You took my phone and my laptops.” Derek rolled his eyes. The kid had freaked out more about having all his electronics stowed in the lockbox in the trunk of Derek’s car than he had about actually being forced to leave the hotel. “Also, new flash, Einstein, I didn’t do most of the stuff I was accused of.” 

“But you did some of it?”

“I- that is not the part you were supposed to focus on,” he said flatly. “I’m innocent.” 

That’s what they all said. Most of them at least. There were those who were proud of what they did or thought admitting to it would scare Derek off. It never worked. And this omega’s entreaty wouldn’t work either. “Why have you been hiding then?” Derek countered. 

His mouth opened to speak, but he hesitated. Those unnerving brown eyes searched Derek’s own. He should be watching the road, they were on the interstate, but Derek couldn’t make himself look away. Slowly the omega closed his mouth and after a beat of silence said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “Never mind. You wouldn’t believe me anyway.” 

“No, I wouldn’t,” Derek agreed, focusing once again on the road ahead. “You’ll do well to remember that. My job is to take you in and that’s what I plan on doing.” 

“Bet you feel proud of yourself,” he sneered. “Big, strong alpha bringing Void to heel when no one else could.” 

Derek ignored the taunt. He could hear the tremor the omega was trying to hide and the way his heartbeat jumped. The spike of fear that flared in his scent before he managed to get control of it. Derek was impressed by it despite himself. Derek has met people twice as old as this teenager who would have been pissing themselves in his situation. 

But, then again, he’d blown up government buildings and stolen millions of dollars. He wasn’t exactly like other people and Derek would do well to remember that. 

There were hours of blessed silence and without his heightened senses Derek might have assumed the kid was asleep. The sun had set and they were out of Virginia when the omega announced, “I have to pee.” 

“We’re not stopping yet.” He had specific places where he felt comfortable letting a bounty out of his sight. The nearest test stop on his list of approved places was twenty miles away. 

“But I have to go now,” he said, agast, wide eyes so big they took up half of his face. 

Derek stared him down. “Hold it.” 

He looked mutinous for all of a second before he turned a look so maliciously mischievous Derek’s way that he was a little scared. “This car looks really nice. Expensive.” He ran his hand along the dashboard. Derek watched them, noting how long and elegant they were. “Would be a shame if someone were to, say,” Derek pulled his eyes from those wandering fingers, sea green clashing with golden brown, “ _ pee all over the seat _ .” 

He was all but yelling and Derek winced at the volume of it. Cursing through gritted teeth, he got off at the next exit. The damn kid looked pleased as punch. Derek’s palm itched to make the rest of the drive extremely uncomfortable for the omega, but that would be a very bad idea for a whole host of reasons. 

Derek pulled into the parking lot of the first gas station he found, watching nervously while the omega’s leg jumped up and down. He better be house broken because if he actually peed in Derek’s Camaro, the omega would earn more than a spanking. 

… Which he was  _ not _ doing. 

Derek parked in front of the convenience store attached to the gas station and pocketed the keys. He started to get out of the car, but turned when he heard the passenger door open. “Stay.” 

“I— we just— ” He gestured between himself and Derek, jerky, spastic, head moving with the movement. “Didn’t we just have this conversation?” Derek grasped one of the flailing limbs and had the omega cuffed to the wheel before he realized what was happening. Derek got a glare full of anger and disbelief, the cuffs rattling. “Are you.. are you _kidding_ _me_?” 

He got out of the car and slammed the door, ignoring the muffled shouts from inside. His lips twitched in a smile. The kid was inventive, that was for sure. Derek had never heard some of those words used in a sentence together. 

The whizended guy behind the counter tossed Derek a key when he asked for the bathroom. “Behind the building,” he grunted and went back to reading his paper. 

“Thanks,” Derek replied sarcastically and went to check it out. Looked and smelled like it hadn’t been cleaned properly in a decade. Only one door in or out. There was a single window and he eyed it critically, but it looked too narrow for anyone except a child to fit through. Satisfied he went to collect his charge. 

Three days. He just needed to survive three days and then he could dump Void on someone else’s hands. 

Less if he drove really, really fast. 


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles tried to shove the door to the bathroom closed in the alpha’s face, but a single hand stopped him. He tried not to fidget and met the alpha’s eyes. 

“I drank a  _ lot  _ of Red Bull before you dragged me out of my motel room.” The guy was scowling again, but that seemed to be his default setting and Stiles wasn’t too worried about it. ”Am I supposed to pee with this open or…? You know, if you had wanted to see my junk, you could have just taken me up on my earlier offer, but it’s off the table now, bucko.” 

That wasn’t even remotely true and Stiles felt like the hormonal teenager he was because if the alpha gave any indication he was down, Stiles thought he might bend over right now. In his defense, though, the guy was  _ ridiculously  _ hot. Like cover of GQ hot. Like way out of his league hot. It had been a long shot, trying to seduce his way out of this situation, but he was going to try everything he could to get away. 

He had thought maybe, for just a second, he was about to succeed, but then the alpha’s scent had turned acrid with anger and Stiles figured he needed a new plan. Sneaking out of a bathroom always worked in the movies and he was way too tired to think of anything else. It was worth a shot. 

The alpha’s shadowed jaw ticked. “You have five minutes.” 

The door closed with a soft  _ snick _ , but Stile flinched like it had been slammed. He really did have to pee, he hadn’t been lying around that, so he did the first thing he came here to do and took inventory while he empties his bladder into the grimy porcelain. He didn’t flush or wash his hands, opting for using the small bottle of hand sanitizer in the pocket of his hoodie that the Supernatural Grump outside hadn’t confiscated. He didn’t want to let the alpha know he was done. 

Not that he thought the act was strictly necessary since everything in the place looked like it was covered in a fine layer of STIs. 

He gagged quietly and stepped carefully up into the sink. The window opened with what he hoped was a lack of noise to those who had the unfair advantage of superhuman abilities. His arms and head went through with only a little bit of a struggle and some sideways maneuvering. Hands braced on the wall outside, Stiles pusher off the sink with his feet to get his torso over the hump and figured it was smooth sailing from there. 

What he did not take into account was that his ass might have grown since the last time he really paid any attention to it. And his hips. He tried to push himself through and didn’t budge. “Fuuuuuuck,” Stiles yelled out silently. 

Alright. Okay. So this was a bust. He could come up with something else. As long as Paranoid Delusion outside didn’t handcuff him to something every time he left Stiles alone, he would find his chance. 

Resigned, Stiles tried to scootch back out the way he came and… 

… nothing happened. 

Oh. 

Oh no.

No. Oh no no no no. 

Stiles started struggling. To push himself out or in, he didn’t even care at this point, he just needed to  _ not be stuck in a freaking window.  _

“ _ What _ are you doing?”

The voice startled an undignified squeak out of him. Stiles froze, eyes widening at the parking lot on the other side of the window. “Uhhh,” was his eloquent reply. 

“I knew you were being too quiet.”

What the hell did  _ that _ mean? “This isn’t what it looks like.” 

“So you weren’t trying to sneak out the window?”

“This is exactly what it looks like then,” he amended. “Can you help.” He flailed some more. “I’m kind of stuck.” 

“I don’t know,” the alpha said and something in his voice made Stiles still again, but also sent a lick of heat up his spine. “Kind of like you like this. Maybe I should just leave you there for a while. Teach you a lesson.” 

He had seriously been deprived of human contact — and a whole lot of  _ other _ contact, if you knew what he meant — recently for the thought of that to turn him on  _ at all _ , but oh, God, there was a hand on his hip and the guy had  _ growled  _ in the car when Stiles touched his leg (Dude obviously didn’t miss leg day) and he’d gotten wet, just a little or maybe a lot. He pressed into that hand as much as he could. He was getting wet now, it was so messed up, but he’d always had a thing for stuff that was bad for him —

“Huh,” he heard the alpha say softly. “You were serious.” 

One hand turned into two, the grip firm, fingertips touching skin where his hoodie had risen up. Stiles swallowed hard. “About what?” 

“Earlier. When you,” the alpha trailed off and Stiles could hear him trying to find the right word. He finally settled on, “propositioned me.” 

“Never heard it called that—how old are you, anyway? I never did figure out if werewolves aged the same— but yeah, I was serious. I’m not that good of an actor. I can’t really pretend to be attracted to someone— ah! Hey!” The palm of the alpha’s hand landed with a smack that was muffled by his jeans. Stiles tried to glare over his shoulder, except all he was looking at was a  _ wall  _ cause he was stuck in a  _ window _ . “What the fuck, man?” 

“Anyone ever tell you you’re mouthy?” 

“Everyone in my hometown, actually. And some people I met who weren’t from there. My lacrosse coach told me to shut up about every five seconds. And there was this one teacher who  _ hated me _ .” Why the hell was he giving this guy his life story? The alpha was taking him to be arrested. He just couldn’t seem to get his mouth to  _ stop _ . 

Stiles was almost glad when the next smack, no harder than the first, landed on the other cheek. He couldn’t keep talking because he was too busy swallowing a moan. 

“I think someone should have done this sooner, omega. All you needed was someone to keep you in line.” There was something almost sad about the way the alpha said that and Stiles wasn’t going to poke at it until he figured out why because he had more important things to focus on. Like how the alpha’s hands were spanning his waist under his sweatshirt, stroking the skin above the waistband of his jeans and where he was stuck in the window. “What do you want, omega?” 

“Stiles,” he choked out. His brain was fritzing and he couldn’t even smell the alpha right now, not like he had in the car. 

“What?”

“It’s— Stiles. My name is Stiles.” It was dangerous maybe, but it was a nickname, not the legal one on his birth certificate. Maybe the guy could find where he came from that way, but Stiles wasn’t about to go anywhere near his old life after he gave this guy the slip and he’d be more careful since he still didn’t know how he had been found in the first place. 

Which was pissing him off. But that was something to contemplate later. 

“What kind of name is that?” the alpha asked, hands stopping their petting. 

Stiles wanted him to not stop with the petting, thanks, except Stiles couldn’t resistmaking his voice deeper and saying , “Hi, Stiles, nice to meet you. My name is…” he trailed off and continued speaking in his normal tone. “That’s the part where you tell me who’s name to moan when I’m coming my brains out. It’s polite.” 

A beat of silence then, “Was that supposed to be me?”

“That’s what you’re focusing on? Your priorities need some work.” Stiles wiggled and the hands took up the stroking again. He sighed, letting the building take more of his weight. 

“I think my priorities are fine.” 

A series of tugs and Stiles felt cool air against his ass and upper thighs. “Uh, aren’t you gonna get me out of here first?” 

Hands molded to the swell of his backside and he shivered. “But this puts you in the perfect position.”

“For what?” Stiles stammered. 

“This,” the alpha growled. It was all the warning Stiles got before his cheeks were spread and the flat of a tongue licked him from his balls to the base of his spine. 

“Holy mother of fuck,” he gasped, fingers scrabbling at the concrete wall. 

The alpha’s assault on him was relentless, lapping up slick, working Stiles open on his tongue. Stiles was reduced to a moaning, babbling mess by the time he paused long enough to inform him, “Name’s Derek, by the way.” 

The alpha sounded so smug. He wanted to say something smart, even cutting maybe, but all that he was capable of was, “Hhhhh.”

Stiles barely registered Derek tugging his pants off one leg completely and pulling him from the window until his back was slammed against the wall. Instinct had Stiles legs wrapping around a trim waist. He blinked, noticed the red eyes and fangs, and any other sane person would have been scared. Stiles felt more slick slip from his hole and licked his lips. Taking one of the fangs between his lips and sucking on it sounded like a good idea. 

He lost a couple seconds or maybe minutes thinking about it, picturing it in vivid detail, how the sharp point would feel against his tongue. The alpha snarling a curse brought his focus back. “Huhwha?” 

Derek glared at the wall, holding Stiles up with nothing but his chest and lower body strength. That was hotter than it had any right to be. “No condoms.” 

Stiles opened his mouth as an idea occurred to him, but snapped it shut when a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Lydia shrieked, “Are you insane?” Stiles pulled a face. Way he figured, he’d already made about a million mistakes starting with what got him in trouble in the first place and ending with making a pass as his bounty hunter and meaning it, so did anything all that bad after all that? In for a rim job, out for some unsafe sex or however that saying went. 

“You clean?” he said and shoved the mental Lydia in a closet behind three locked doors and a brick wall. 

The alpha’s head snapped in his direction. “What?”

“Are you clean?” he said slowly like he was talking to an idiot. “I haven’t been with anyone since… It's been a while and we always used protection. Plus, I have this thing.” He fumbled with the left sleeve of his hoodie, pulling it down to his elbow, pointing at the tiny bump on the underside of his arm. “Contraceptive implant. Good for like two more years. If, you know, that was something you were worried about.” 

Derek studied him, head tilted, and Stiles tried not to squirm. The red of his eyes was unnerving and Stiles was still hyper fixated on the alpha’s fangs. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” 

“If you think I’m saying you should fuck me without a condom then,” Stiles wagged his head back and forth, “yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying.” 

The growl built slowly. Stiles felt it before he heard it. “I’m clean,” Derek said, voice guttural. 

Everything happened in slow motion: Derek’s wallet, which Stiles hadn’t even realized he was holding, fell to the ground; Stiles, who looked down at the sound, had his head yanked back roughly by the alpha’s fist in his hair; fangs dragged down the column of his throat, the clink of a belt buckle being undone echoed around the dingy concrete room; the blunt head of the alpha’s cock pressed against his hole and slid through the token resistance of his body in one slide. 

Time snapped back to a normal pace with the first thrust of Derek’s hips. 

Stiles could only hold on for all he was worth, taking what Derek gave him, with no leverage to do more than twitch. It was better than he imagined it would be in the few hours he’d had to think about it, messy and rough. Derek’s cock filling him close to the point of pain, but good pain? 

Stiles wasn’t thinking clearly or at all, honestly. Derek kept sucking bruises into his neck, fangs threatening to break skin, sending his body into overdrive. Sweat slicked his skin, sticking the t-shirt under his hoodie to his back and chest. Derek’s claws nicked where they clutched at his ass and Stiles couldn’t have given less of a shit. He was hurtling toward an orgasm with the force of a freight train. 

Stiles had never let anyone knot him before (all two of the boyfriends he’d had), but he didn’t even attempt to get Derek to stop or slow down or pull out when he felt the knot start tugging at his rim with every push and pull. He just moaned like a bitch in heat, clutching Derek tighter. 

_ Everywhere _ . 

The hitch in Derek’s breathing, who up til then had been mostly silent except for the growl, his throaty groan buried in the crook of Stiles’ neck and the way the alpha’s rhythm faltered, made the omega in Stiles preen, had his back arching, head tilting back. Derek might be an asshole who was trying to drag him back for a payday, but, God, he knew how to fuck. 

“Oh. Ffuck— _ ugh _ —please, Derek,” he begged. “Please, please, please.” Derek slowed to a gentler rocking and Stiles whined, one hand dropping to bang against the wall. 

“You need something?” Derek whispered right into his ear, taking the shell of it between his teeth. Stiles felt the way his lips curved up. The smug bastard. 

“Oh, fuck you.” 

“Thought you wanted me to fuck  _ you _ ? Which I’m doing.” 

“You’re not funny.” Oh, hell, Stiles thought. He was going to come. Even like this. Or maybe especially like this? It was getting harder for Derek to pull out and when he shoved his knot past the rim of Stiles’ slick hole, fuck, being that full felt good. It pressed into all the right places.

He couldn’t remember ever being this wet or needy. Didn’t know if he liked it or not.

“I’m hilarious,” Derek panted. Least the bastard was affected, too. “You gonna come for me?”

His next thrust had more power behind it, knot going in like a battering ram and not coming out. Stiles shouted, head knocking back into the wall. His dick was leaking as much as his ass, rubbing against Derek’s t-shirt covered abs. The friction was  _ almost _ enough. 

He reached a hand down to jerk himself off, but claw tipped hands slammed his wrist against the wall. “Like this.” Derek did something with his hips that made Stiles’ vision white out. 

“I can’t.” Did he whine again? He might have whined. “Derek, you son of a bitch. I’ve never done it like that. Just let me—”

“Try, puppy,” Derek asked, sweet as sugar, giving a nip to the underside of Stiles’ chin and he shivered. No one called him that. No one —

Derek transferred his hold on Stiles’ writs to one hand, using the one he freed up to palm Stiles ass and “Fuck! What are you—” Nimble fingers circled Stiles’ rim, puffy and sensitive, and Derek’s thumb pressed on  _ something, _ hips still rocking. “Jesus,” Stiles choked out, dick jerking between their bodies as he came. 

Derek kept it up, making Stiles milk his knot until he was spilling, scalding hot, inside him. Stiles didn’t think his body was capable of it, but when Derek bit his shoulder, muffling a roar, he came again. Or maybe he hadn’t stopped. 

Stiles went limp, trying to catch his breath. He was glad Derek managed to stay standing and support his weight because if he’d had to hold his own, he would have dragged them both to the floor. Derek loosened his jaw from Stiles shoulder and Stiles swallowed a groan at the ache. 

“You okay?” Derek was back to the flat tone he’d had when he dragged Stiles out of the hotel room. Like he wasn’t still knotted balls deep in Stiles’ hole. 

“Awesome,” he answered flippantly, the effect ruined by his arms hanging limply over Derek’s shoulders and how he was shaking, aftershocks rippling through his body every time Derek’s cock twitched inside him. “Super great. Just bleeding a little from the claw marks and the bite. And I don’t think I can move my legs. But otherwise peachy.” 

Derek gave an aborted growl and pulled the neck of his hoodie aside to look at the bite. Stiles heard fabric rip and batted at the alpha’s hands. It was ineffective, so he bitched instead. “This is my favorite sweatshirt, man.” 

“Hush.” Derek licked at the wound, laving away the blood. 

Stiles’ nose scrunched up because ew, but also it… felt kinda nice. Tingly. He let his head loll to the side and tapped his fingers against one of Derek’s shoulders. Unable to take the silence, he blurted out, “How long are we going to be stuck like this? I’ve never, uh…”

Derek’s head popped up, eyes wide. They were back to green, the fangs and pointy ears gone, too. “Don’t tell me you’re a virgin.  _ Were  _ a virgin.” 

“No,” he snorted. “Do I look like the kind of guy who’d lose his virginity in a rest stop bathroom? Don’t answer that.” Stiles realized he had his finger pressed against Derek’s lips and snatched it back like he’d been burned. And seriously, did the alpha not listen to any fucking thing he said? He felt like they’d had this conversation, but whatever. “What I meant was I’ve never let anyone knot me before. I know everyone is different, though, so how long?” 

“Thirty minutes, give or take.” 

“You have gotta be fucking kidding me.” Derek didn’t amend his statement. “Oh, come on. You had to be on the higher side of average, of course you did,” he said to no one in particular. “Could we move this to someplace more comfortable? My ass is getting cold.” 

Derek looked dubious. “It’s not like this is the Four Seasons.” 

“No, but you have a car, which has a heater that works, I assume.” Stiles flexed his legs. “Giddy up.” 

Derek glared, but he carried Stiles out to the car, not passing anyone since it was ass o’clock in the morning, and settled them in the backseat after spreading out a blanket he pulled from the trunk. It was done with a modicum of discomfort and awkwardness, a fact Stiles was glad for. 

This wasn’t cuddling, he kept telling himself. He was lying against the alpha’s chest because he had to, but Derek was warm and he smelled good. Stiles was asleep before Derek’s cock went soft. 

* * *

Derek knew it was a mistake the second he touched the omega — _ Stiles.  _ Was that even his actual name or just another alias and also why did Derek even care? — but he’d done it anyway. He couldn’t say he regretted it exactly, but his objectivity was clouded to say the least. 

He took this job with an image in his head of who the criminal he was hunting down was, but glancing over at Stiles curled up asleep in the passenger seat, lips smacking and a line of drool inching down one cheek toward the cuff of his sweatshirt, looking soft and rumpled, he couldn’t rectify the two. 

How had this kid blown up two federal buildings? He didn’t look like he could blow up a firework without hurting himself. Hell, he’d gotten stuck in a  _ window _ trying to escape, then passed out on top of Derek without a care in the world. 

Maybe he had fallen in with the wrong people. Or you can hire people to build bombs, he thought, jaw clenched. It didn’t matter anyway what Stiles did or didn’t do. Derek wasn’t the judge or the jury. He was just the bloodhound who brought in anyone who ran. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey. Time to wake up, kid.” 

Stiles stretched and rolled over in his bed, away from the hand prodding him. It felt less comfortable than normal, but he still didn’t want to get up. “I’m not late for school yet, dad. Gimme five more minutes.” 

His pronouncement was met with frustrated huff. “Up, Stiles. Come on.” 

Stiles was rudely pulled from sleep — literally — when a hand wrapped around his arm and his feet his pavement. Lightening fast he remembered where he was and who he was with and stumbled away from Derek. His back hit the car and he had to blink the sleep from his eyes to get them to focus on the scowling werewolf in front of him. “What? Where are we?” 

“Motel. We’re stopping for a few hours. I already got a room. Let’s go.” A key dangled from Derek’s hand when he held it up. 

The last thing Stiles remembered was being in the backseat of the Corolla with — his head jerked down, making sure he wasn’t bare assed in the parking lot of some knockoff Motel 8, but he was dressed minus his shoes. He found those neatly placed in the footwell of the passenger seat. He grabbed them and leaned a hip against the car to slip them on. Straightening up he asked, “Am I allowed to know what city we’re in? Or what state?”

Derek ignored his question, slipping the strap of a duffle bag over his shoulder to free up a hand to drag Stiles toward one of the rooms on the first floor. 

The room was bland and beige, with two queen beds with a table between them, a mini fridge, a tv that looked like it was from the fifties, and door leading to the bathroom. Two matching prints of boats hung over each bed. His attention was snagged by a stain on the carpet Stiles was very sure he didn’t want to know the source of. 

Derek dropped the duffle on one bed and shoved Stiles down on the other. He tried to stand and Derek pushed him again. He sprawled across the mattress. “Hey.” 

Derek was impassive, glancing at Stiles over his shoulder before rummaging around in the duffle. He heard the clink of metal, but Stiles was too slow and he was no match for a werewolf. He scrambled across the bed, trying to get to the other side only to have Derek scruff him like a naughty pup and pull him to the middle of the bed. When the alpha stepped back, Stiles left hand was cuffed to the headboard. 

Pulling on the cuffs got him nothing hit a sore wrist. Didn’t stop Stiles from trying. “Are you serious?” 

“You tried to climb out a window the last time I left you alone,” Derek reminded him. 

“Yeah, but we—and I—and you—” 

Clean pair of jeans and a fresh t-shirt tucked under his arm, Derek said, “Us fucking makes me less likely to trust you.” 

“Fine.” Stiles struggled to flip himself over so his back was to the alpha. Fuck him anyway. 

“I’m taking a shower.” 

“Don’t slip and die,” he mumbled into the pillow, trying to get comfortable. The door to the bathroom shut with a click, signaling that he was alone in the room. 

He was going to sleep. That’s all. His body ached everywhere and he was going to sleep and ignore that Derek had him handcuffed to a bed, stopping any plan Stiles might have come up with to escape in its tracks. 

What he was  _ not _ going to do was cry. Eyes clenched shut, Stiles repeated it over and over in his head, focusing on the sound of water hitting tile through the thin walls. There wasn’t a reason for hysterics, he thought, sniffling and wiping his nose on the sleeve of his hoodie. He would figure something out. 

He would go back to California over his dead body. Quite literally if the people threatening him and everyone he knew if he stepped foot over the stateline had anything to say about it. 

  
  


* * *

The scents of sorrow and desolation greeted Derek when he emerged from the bathroom. He pulled his t-shirt on before he laid down, trying his best to ignore it. Hard to do when you had a werewolf’s sense of smell. And hearing. He was trying to hide it or making it seem like he was trying to hide it. “I don’t feel sorry for you.” 

“Go to hell,” came Stiles’ muffled reply. 

Derek sighed and flicked off the lamp in the side table. The early morning sun was seeping in around the edges of the drapes, but Derek was used to sleeping whenever he could find time. “We leave in two hours.” 

He was half asleep, the only sounds in the room were Stiles' hitching breaths and sniffs that never dissolved into actual tears, when he heard the omega shift around on the bed. “Derek? You asleep?” 

Derek kept his eyes closed and focused on his breathing — slow, in and out, like he’d done when he was learning how to control his shift on the full moon. Stiles was silent for a count of ten then Derek heard him shift again. The mattress creaked. His clothes rustled. The cuffs scraped against the headboard. A long exhale. 

“You can’t bring me back.” Stiles’ voice had gone hoarse. “A lot of people are going to die if you do?” 

Derek sat up, letting his eyes flash red in the gloom. “Is that a threat?” 

“No. Fuck.” Stiles had been leaning up on his side, but he flopped onto his back. The tang of tears still hung in the air, salt on the back of his tongue and ashes in his nose. He tried to cover his face with both hands, settling for one when the cuff wasn’t long enough. “You probably won’t believe me, but my friends, my family, everyone I care about is in danger if you take me back.” 

His heart rate was elevated, Derek could hear the cadence of it, but it stayed steady. He was scared, but he wasn’t lying. Against his better judgment, Derek asked, “What the hell did you get into?” 

Stiles rolled his head to meet Derek’s eyes, wetness welling at the corners and clinging to his lashes, but he didn’t let them fall. “I don’t know. I don’t fucking know. Look, I’ve done some illegal shit, okay? I hacked the CIA when I was thirteen just cause I was bored—” 

“You did  _ what _ ?”

“It was surprisingly easy, but that’s not the point.” His hand sliced through the air. Staring up at the ceiling, he told Derek, “I was just messing around. I wasn’t trying to do anything, but I found something, I guess. Something someone didn’t want me to find. I wasn’t being careful because I didn’t know I  _ needed  _ to be, ya know? And they found me.

“At first, it was just threatening emails and I brushed those off. Cause who doesn’t get those every once in a while?” Derek didn’t, but he kept that to himself. “I didn’t take it seriously. Told them to go fuck themselves when they tried to run me over. Said I’d tell me dad, which was apparently a mistake since he’s a cop. They took that the wrong way.”

Stiles’ chest rose and fell, stuttering on the way down. His head lolled to the side, looking at Derek again. “That was when they blew up those buildings and framed me. Made sure I didn’t have a leg to stand on. I just wanted to get them off my back. I wouldn’t have actually told my dad cause he doesn’t exactly approve of my extracurricular activities, if you know what I mean.” 

“You didn’t do it,” Derek said with a surety he shouldn’t feel when Stiles lapses into silence. Stiles only moved enough to shake his head. Derek sat up slowly and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He wasn’t sure what to do now, but he knew one thing. “I can’t just let you go. There are warrants out for your arrest.” 

“And you want your payday,” Stiles spat, anger suffusing his face as he sat up, too, mirroring Derek’s posture. That wasn’t it, but Derek didn’t correct him. “What would you do? If it was your family? What would you do if someone threatened your pack?” 

“I’d kill them,” he said without hesitation and Stiles drew back, looking away. 

“Here I was thinking exposing the bastards was enough.” 

“It’s not about the money,” he said, and it really wasn’t. “If I found you, eventually someone else will even if I do let you go.” Which Derek was not saying he was doing. 

“How  _ did _ you find me anyway? You never said.” 

“I have a contact,” he shrugged. “A hacker. I pay him to find people I’m having trouble locating under conventional means.”

“Are you technologically inept or…?” 

Derek glared. Danny was way less frustrating than Stiles, but then again, Derek didn’t want to shove his dick in Danny’s mouth to shut him up. “No,” he commented. “But he’s better.” 

“ _ I’m  _ better. I just… haven’t been sleeping much.” Stiles carded his fingers through his hair, sending the strands into even more disarray. Shoulders slumped, he peered up at Derek. “You can’t take me back.” 

Derek worked his jaw. Then he laid back down. “Get some sleep.” 

“God, you’re such a bastard,” Stiles said softly, knowing Derek could hear him anyway, before laying down. Derek listened to the omega toss and turn for, the springs shrieking with every shift, for half an hour before he stilled. Stiles breathing was punctuated by the occasional snore and Derek let his head fall to the side so he could see him. 

Shaking his head, Derek directed his gaze back at the ceiling. “Shit.” 

He wasn’t letting Stiles go, he couldn’t do that, not on the off chance he was wrong. Not again. 

But he also wasn’t going to take Stiles back to California if it might put people at risk. 

Derek had no idea what he  _ was _ doing, but one thing he was certain of — he was stuck with Stiles for however long it took to figure it out. 


End file.
